


Down Through The Chimney

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Up on the Housetop [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Eames is Santa, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "There is only one solution," Ariadne says seriously."We have a really touching moment where we gather lots of evidence to show Eames how important he is and renew his faith in the holidays?" Arthur asks."What? No." She looks at him like he's crazy. "You have to deliver the presents on Christmas Eve."
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Up on the Housetop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/705495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Down Through The Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it's the three-year anniversary of Up on the Housetop, and I haven't posted anything new since October, so HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF!!!

Emergency, Arthur has learned over the last three years, is a very relative term when it comes to Eames. When he gets a call or a message or a shout from Ariadne to come quickly, it's an emergency, it can mean anything from _Eames has found another adorable reindeer he wants to adopt_ to _One of the elves cut themselves in the workshop, and Eames thinks he knows first aid, but he really doesn't_.

So when Arthur's phone rings one early morning and Arthur answers it to the sound of Eames' frantic voice saying, "It's an emergency," Arthur says he'll be right there, then rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, he's woken again, this time by frantic knocking.

Arthur groans and blindly pulls on some clothes. He's still trying to remember where his arms go in shirts when he opens the front door.

"Arthur!" Ariadne says, voice overly-loud compared to the blissful quiet Arthur was just in. "Put some clothes on, young man, there are _children_ present!"

Arthur successfully wrangles the shirt into place and squints blearily over Ariadne's shoulder. They're alone. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Eames called you," she says. "He said it was an _emergency._ "

Arthur nods. "I know."

Ariadne looks at him significantly. "And yet you're still at home."

Arthur rubs his face and grabs his boots from just inside the door. "Okay, okay. Lead on."

Ariadne beams and sets off towards the reindeer fields and the workshop Yusuf claimed as his because, as head mechanic, he needs a private one for Special Santa Business. 

"Did the sleigh break?" Arthur asks, abruptly starting to worry. Maybe Eames meant it this time. Maybe it's really an actual emergency—and with Christmas only weeks away, something like a broken sleigh would be catastrophic.

"No," Ariadne says, looking at him like he's crazy. "The sleigh's fine. Yusuf knows what he's doing."

"Right," Arthur says.

They walk past the workshop and into Ariadne and Yusuf's house. Yusuf is sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them.

"Morning," Arthur says.

Yusuf smiles worriedly. "Don't be mad."

Arthur blinks. "What the hell is going on?"

Ariadne and Yusuf exchange a look. "Maybe you should just go upstairs," Yusuf says.

Arthur's gotten strangely used to having absolutely no idea what's going on, so he just nods and goes upstairs.

Eames is sprawled across the floor of the first bedroom at the top of the stairs, nose and eyes red—and not the festive Santa red, either.

"Hey," Arthur says softly, dropping comfortably to the floor at his side. "What's going on?"

"Darling," Eames whines. "It's horrible."

"Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Eames rubs his eyes and sniffs.

Arthur pulls his hand away from his face and just…holds it. It's ridiculous, really, how sappy he's gotten, but it's a side effect of living on the North Pole. Everyone's so cheery and happy and supportive, and now Arthur is perfectly content with holding Eames' hand while Eames mopes over some supposedly horrible emergency.

"Is anyone hurt?" Arthur asks.

"No," Eames says.

"Is anything important broken?"

Eames shakes his head and sniffs again.

Arthur rearranges himself until he's sprawled on the floor, too, head resting on Eames' chest. "So what is it?" he asks quietly.

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur and lets out an enormous sigh. "Someone said they don't believe in Santa Claus."

Arthur can't help his smile. "Is that all?"

"All?" Eames sits up, dislodging Arthur. "Darling, there is someone out there who doesn't believe in _me._ "

"I hate to break it to you," Arthur says drily, "but there are _several_ someones who don't believe in you."

Eames stares at him, eyes wide. "Several?"

"Yep." Arthur tries not to grin. "Tons and tons of people."

"How?" Eames gapes. "How can they possibly… And how did I not know about this?"

"We keep them on a separate list," Ariadne says. Arthur turns to see her standing on the top stair, Yusuf close behind. "There's the Naughty List, the Nice List, and the Don't Believe in Santa List."

"We keep that hidden in the workshop basement," Yusuf adds helpfully.

Eames stares. "I can't believe it."

Arthur takes his hand. "It's fine, Eames. It's pretty much all adults on there. They don't know what they're missing out on."

Eames pouts. "There's a whole _list_ for them."

Arthur watches him and thinks that this has a very high chance of turning into an actual emergency.

*

One week later, Eames declares, "I am not going to deliver presents this year."

Arthur blinks. "Why not?" he asks.

"If people don't believe in me, they can get their own presents," Eames says, and crosses his arms. 

"Eames," Arthur says slowly, "the people who don't believe in you don't get presents from you anyway. Ari and the other elves make sure of it."

Eames pouts more. "Well, I still don't want to do it."

Arthur gets up and moves to stand behind Eames' chair, so he can wrap Eames in a hug. "Why not?"

"Because," Eames says. "We do all this work every year, and people still don't believe in me. In Santa and the elves and—"

"Adults," Arthur interrupts. "Adults don't believe in you. But the children do. And you make them so happy, Eames."

"Until they turn into adults and decide it was all fake," Eames says.

"If you really don't want to do it, you don't have to," Arthur says and presses a kiss into his hair. Then, he runs into the bathroom and texts Ariadne, _SOS EMERGENCY_. He pauses, then adds, _A REAL ONE._

*

"There is only one solution," Ariadne says seriously.

"We have a really touching moment where we gather lots of evidence to show Eames how important he is and renew his faith in the holidays?" Arthur asks.

"What? No." She looks at him like he's crazy. "You have to deliver the presents on Christmas Eve."

Arthur stares at her, then turns to Yusuf, who puts his hands up. "Don't look at me. I just keep the sleigh running."

"I don't even know how to drive the sleigh," Arthur argues.

"Eames doesn't either," Yusuf says. "The reindeer do all the work, honestly. They know the route and everything. Eames just breaks into homes, eats cookies, and leaves presents. Pretty sweet deal, if you ask me."

Arthur looks at them both and sighs. "Just tell me what to do."

*

Ariadne and the other elves insist on tailoring Arthur a Santa outfit. Arthur tries to argue with them, since Christmas is just barely two weeks away and they have enough on their plates as it is, but then everyone starts yelling at him about Christmas Spirit and magic and holiday festivities, and Arthur gives up.

Eames continues to insist that he isn't delivering presents, and Arthur makes the executive decision not to mention that the elves have elected Arthur as Santa 2.0. He spends his days looking over the delivery route, no matter how many times Yusuf insists he doesn't need to, and practices pulling presents out of the large bag that will be seated on the back of his sleigh.

The big night arrives all too quickly. Arthur stops to say hello to each of the reindeer before he clambers up into the sleigh. The fur lining his cuffs and collar tickle his skin, but he knows he'll appreciate it once they're in the air. 

"You look fabulous," Ariadne tells him, handing him the master list of presents. It's bigger than an Encyclopedia—and weighs more, too. 

"Don't forget to eat the cookies," Yusuf adds.

There is a sudden rise in volume from the other elves. Arthur turns to see what it is, then freezes.

Eames saunters across the field, looking more handsome than he should in his Santa gear. Arthur tries not to stare.

Ariadne and Yusuf waylay him before he reaches the sleigh. "Listen, Eames," Ariadne starts.

"It was her idea," Yusuf finishes, pointing at her. "We just—"

Eames smiles and pulls them both into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas." He turns to face the other elves and beams. "Thank you all for being such a wonderful crew," he calls, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I am most certainly not worthy. You have all gone above and beyond this year, and it means more than I can say. Thank you for refusing to lose hope in Christmas, even when I did."

The elves all cheer wildly. In the back, Arthur notices some of them quickly hustling away with a large list. Probably the Don't Believe in Santa one. Best not to bring that up again.

Eames reaches up and takes Arthur's hand, smiling broadly. "Hello, darling," he says, voice warm and adoring. "Would you like to have some company tonight?"

Arthur smiles back and tugs Eames onto the sleigh next to him. "I couldn't imagine doing this any other way," he says.

Eames leans back in the seat and nods at the reins. "You can do the honors," he says, grinning. "If you like."

Arthur grins back, and he does.

*


End file.
